The Way You Move
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: There's so many things Seto loves about Joey, he just can't decide on which one he loves best. Sorta a songfic, SetoxJoey
1. Look At Me With Those Beautiful Eyes

**I based this story off the song "I Like The Way You Move" by the Bodyrockers. I'm using one chapter for each line of the song with a lemony lemon at the very last chapter as long as my yami sticks around to help me write it. *smile* ENJOY!!!!**

**Oh, and this chapter is rated T for horny dragons and innocent little puppies.**

**********

Seto looked up from his paperwork as his phone buzzed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "What?" he growled, pushing the intercom button.

"Mr. Kaiba," the secretary said over the intercom. "Mr. Wheeler is here to see you."

"Send him in," Seto said, turning the intercom off. He set the papers on his desk in the desk drawer as Joey walked into the office, closing the door behind him. Honey-amber met ice blue, melting the ice away immediately. "Come here," Seto ordered, never breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"How is it that whenever I look at ya, ya soften up?" Joey asked, walking over and standing next to the brunette's chair.

"Because of the way you look at me with those beautiful eyes," Seto replied, pulling the blonde down onto his lap.

"Ya got that from a song," Joey accused, leaning back against the brunette's chest.

"Maybe, but it's true," Seto murmured, placing feather-light kisses on the back of Joey's neck.

"Seto, quit it!" Joey whined, trying to stand back up. "Ya know I don't like that?"

"Maybe I should you do the other thing you don't 'like', then," Seto teased, running his hand over the blonde's demin-clothed ass.

"Eep!!" Joey jumped off Seto's lap, blushing madly. "Seto!!"

"Even when you're embarrassed or mad, you still have the most beautiful eyes in the world," Seto said, smiling.

Joey's blush died to a light pink, his eyes expressing his every emotion. "You…you really think my eyes are beautiful?" he asked.

"Every day," Seto replied. The blonde started to ask another question before he was pulled into a loving kiss.


	2. Act All Surprised

**I know the chapters are a little short now, but I'll fix that sooner or later when more chapters come out.**

**Rated T because puppies are always surprised!**

**********

"Joey." Seto tapped on the shoulder of his blonde boyfriend.

Joey spun around, taking a step back a bit. "What are you doing over there?" Seto asked, pulling on his arms. He embraced Joey in a loose hug.

"Sorry, dragon," Joey apologized. "Ya just surprised me, that's all."

"Puppy, how easily do you get scared?" the brunette asked.

"Well, it depe—"

Seto cut him off by kissing him. The blonde pulled himself a few steps away. His hand went to his mouth, his eyes widening. The brunette chuckled lightly, sitting on the edge of his school desk; the classroom had been empty long ago. "I think I just got my answer," he said.

"It's not my fault," Joey pouted, crossing his arms. "I can't help it." He bowed his head and didn't notice Seto stand up. He jumped as the brunette touched his shoulder. "Quit it."

"I can't help it," Seto replied, giving him a small smile. "You look so cute when you're surprised."

Joey gave a small smile, pecking Seto on the cheek. "Don't think you're getting away with just that," the brunette growled, following the blonde outside.

"No! Seto's stop following me!"

"You started it, puppy. I'm finishing it."

"Finish it later, then! Eeep! Don't touch that!!"


	3. Sing Along

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song 'Animals'.**

**Rated T because puppies singing always makes their dragon masters horny**

**********

"You're beside me on the seat, got your hand between my knees and you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze."

Seto's ears perked at the singing. He set his book down and walked through the winding corridors, seeking the source.

"It's hard to steer with you breathin' in my ear but I've got both hands on the wheel while you're got both hands on my gears."

Seto was even more interested, listening to the lyrics. _Animals,_ he thought, remembering the song from Joey's I-pod. _Nickelback._

"By now, no doubt, that we were heading sough I guess nobody ever taught her not t' speak with a full mouth."

Seto started getting aroused as he neared the source of the singing. He noticed the Brooklyn accent over the words and smirked. _Joey,_ he thought.

"Cause this is it, like blinkin' on a switch, it felt so good I almost drove into the ditch, I'm screaming—Eep!! Seto!!"

The brunette had come up behind Joey and picked him up bridal-style. The music continued in the background. "You're singing is amazing," Seto said, setting him down to face him.

Joey eeped again as something hard poked into his stomach. "Did I do that?"

"Your voice…and that song," Seto replied. "And I want to thank you properly."

"Seto, get away!!"

"I just want to thank you, puppy."

"Send me a thank you card, then! Why does everything I do turn you on?!"


End file.
